


i go crazy because of you ~ An Anthea/Irene Adler Mini Mix

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A mini mix for the relationship between Anthea and Irene Adler.





	i go crazy because of you ~ An Anthea/Irene Adler Mini Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> An extra gift for **solrosan** for [the Winter 2017 round of Holmestice](https://holmestice.dreamwidth.org/466927.html).

**1 //** Veruca Salt - Volcano Girls  
 **2 //** Girls Aloud - Biology  
 **3 //** INXS - Elegantly Wasted  
 **4 //** Sleater-Kinney - Heart Factory  
 **5 //** Dev - Take Her From You  
 **6 //** Nine Inch Nails - The Perfect Drug  
 **7 //** Stone Temple Pilots - Sex Type Thing  
 **8 //** T-ara - I Go Crazy Because Of You (areia remix) // [ _(English translation of lyrics)_ ](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2012/03/t-ara-i-go-crazy-because-of-you)

[i go crazy because of you ~ An Anthea/Irene Adler Mini Mix](http://8tracks.com/afteriwake/i-go-crazy-because-of-you-an-anthea-irene-adler-mini-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [afteriwake](http://8tracks.com/afteriwake?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
